Who’s Meant To Be?
by Damonsparadise
Summary: Alani and Elena were sisters, true. But they were nothing alike, and maybe Damon liked that. In a world full of vampires, werewolves, witches, and all things mystical;Can the creatures in question ever find happiness? Or are they slaves to disasters and isolation? In Mystic Falls, Virginia who’s truly meant to be? (Delena and oc/damon and stelena,it’s a lot)
1. chapter 1

"I'm worried about Jeremy."

Bonnie frowned into her locker at Elena's comment, wishing the dull books held the answers to all their misfortunes. It had only been a mere 5 months since the Gilbert family felt the Earth-shaking loss of two loving members. Despite Aunt Jenna's push to fill her sister and brother-in-laws shoes, she couldn't even begin to replace them. Far too young and naïve to understand what it was to be a parent, 5 months surely wasn't enough to perfect the task.

"It hasn't even been a year yet, Elena. You understand what he's feeling," they walked in sync, a tired older sister listening to her best friend, "Besides, I'm not sure Alani is doing much better."

Elena thought about her words, Bonnie was right. It's what's expected after what they went through, and even though she wouldn't ever say it, every night she thinks she can't go on without her parents. However, her suffering is silent, she's been a rock to her siblings.

Or tried to be.

And the thing was that Elena wasn't enough. Not for Alani, and certainly not for their freshman brother who all the while has been seeking the comfort of Vicki Donavan. Jeremy had a way of blocking out his remaining family after his parents death, it was like they made the pain worse. He didn't need pain, he needed to forget, that mean distractions. Distractions like sex with Vicki and whatever she was smoking that day.

Today, that was a mild blunt.

"It's not hitting me, Vick."

"Are you hard core now?" She laughed at her younger conquest, admittedly at first she thought she hit rock bottom with Jeremy. However, he needed loving and so did she, which was a good enough justification for her.

Although Jeremy was spiriling, Elena couldn't figure out how to get him out of the grips of Vicki. Sure, she'd seen them together _minus the sex,_ but her concern was the drugs. Though part of Elena had to consider that he at least started to get out of bed when Vicki came into the picture.

She thought about that as she walked with Bonnie, both of them familiar with the struggle of Elena's brother and sister.

"Elena, don't take this the wrong way," Bonnie started, and oh Elena wished she'd tread lightly, "but who's taking care of you? Don't you think you should work on yourself this year?"

Elena had to frown, it was the knowing that her friend was right and yet she couldn't handle her situation any other way.

"Bon-" as she began to respond, her eyes fall on the girl walking with her, her eyes gleamed.

Following her gaze, Elena's brown eyes flickered at a boys she'd never seen before. A handsome boy, _a different charm than Matt_ , and since their breakup she's needed different.

Alani watched her sister gawk at the junior enrolling, _pathetic_ she thought. It was funny to her how Elena wanted so much, tried for more but managed to worry about Matt and cheerleading most of the summer. That's how Jeremy got into drugs and how Alani got…well lonely.

But she had to admit, the guy gave off, charm or an effortless smolder, she wasn't sure but It was hard to look away.

Alani's only behavioral flaw was the plan to skip school as much as possible, with Jeremy gone the first day, no one could make a big deal. By no one she thought _Jenna_ , but even Elena had her pressing moments. Surprisingly, in a lot of ways her older sister resembled a mother a lot more than her clueless aunt.

She had to admit since the untimely death of her parents, her personality shifted. The young girl became timid and silent, drowning in her suffering in silence. The usually bubbly brunette couldn't keep her childish charm, it died with her parents.

She didn't exactly want to be like Jeremy, she knew Jenna had enough on her plate, but the sudden crowd of ignorant students was hard to handle. It was too much, too fast she wanted to run.

And so she did, straight out of the school.

Truth be told, Damon was bored.

Which wasn't a rare occasion, he got bored often, that's the reason he finds himself in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He grimanced at his arrival, _how cute_. By far, the _most uneventful place_ he'd ever lived in. He should know, he's been nearly everywhere.

And okay, _yeah_ , he missed bothering Stefan. Call it brotherly love.

It couldn't be the worst thing that he's here, after all he'd just get bored of bothering Stefan too and then he'd leave him be.

Well, that and the Katherine look-alike that caused Stefan to go back to high school. Damon laughed at the thought.

 _But yeah, mostly brotherly love_ brought him back, he inisted to himself.

He just had to admit it though, the dark haired brunette was a fascination to him. He wasn't like Stefan, stalking her endlessly until he just _happened_ to go to her same high school. Damon was just observant, and that's all he did. Observe the no named beauty that identically resembled the only love he'd ever had.

 _Dull though_ , she was nothing like his Katherine. He could tell by the way she dressed, the way her hair was styled.

Okay, _hot …sure,_ but she needed to be much more than that to even come close to Katherine.

 _Whatever_ , he was hungry. That took priority as he drove around town, his eyes fell on a teenage girl. His car slowed and he could _smell_ her, her scent pulled her to him like a freshly cooked meal. She was intoxicating, that was rare so he studied her.

The young girl strode leisurely, as if she were unsure where she'd end up, a somber mood written in the pout in her lips and the way her eyes watched her lazy steps. From Damon's distance to her, all he could see was sad eyes.

He felt kind, so he decided to grant her mercy and drain her of all her blood.

It was only fair, she looked distraught to no end.

He parked his car and watched as she entered the woods, it was _fate_ she made it so easy for him. He smirked and followed, trying to track her scent now that she was out of sight.

 _Why is her scent so strong_ , he frowned at the clear sound of her blood thickly flowing. Finally, he set eyes on the human sat at a broken down bench, facing a park. He paused before he approached her, he wasn't sure why.

Her amber eyes pierced down at a picture, those sad eyes were magnified at this distance. They were huge orbs, flickering with mixture of gold and slight hints of orange. Her hair laid down her back in full curls, reaching down to the seat she sat on. He watched her strands of light brown hair turn golden under the sun that peaked through the forest, her brown hair so light it matched her untainted lashes, which fluttered heavily with tears.

His eyes scanned her so intensely, she felt his presence and turned with a pout. Only he didn't notice, he was taken with her slender figure that looked _so soft_.

"Who are you?" The girl asked with a soft voice.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows, confused at his little trance.

"You were staring at me." She added boldly, she looked up at him naïvely.

He chuckled softly, it was awkward and he didn't understand why he fumbled with a lie or even attempted to. He could just rip her neck open.

Her mind failed to register any warnings, no alerts, nothing like he might be a freak. She was too interested in the blue eyes that looked over at her.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have left school._

"That's my bad, I heard you crying."

"Oh." She didn't even move to touch the salty, dried tears on her cheeks, she didn't care.

She thought he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, but this was awkward.

"I'm Alani." Damon stared at her wondering about her introduction, what had lunch turned into?

"You look a bit young to be out here crying alone, no?" He figures why the hell not? Maybe his boredom would fade, this girl deserved a few last words right? He wasn't a _monster_.

She smiled, nodding at him.

"You look a bit old to be stalking me.", Damon was taken aback, he thought fine, that's fair.

"Ouch, can I sit?" he smirked and took a seat next to her, without really caring to wait for a response. This close, all he could do was smell her. The rich smell of her delicious blood and the fragrance of her luscious skin, he glanced at her lips as she bit them.

He took her jaw and looked directly at her pupils, to compel her to shut up, but her eyes were big and gleaming and they looked up at him like a goddamn puppy, so he faltered in his mind control. She suddenly giggled, letting a refreshing red tint grace her cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

Damon was completely out of his element, what the hell was this? And why was this chick giggling at such an uncomfortable situation?

"This didn't happen, you never met me," he spoke a demand at her and then thought about her tears, "…and don't cry, whatever happened, let it go."

Alani shut her eyes and opened them to find herself alone, oddly her picture gone.

She reacted suddenly, what just happened? _Did I zone out?_ She stood and whipped her head left and right, searching desperately for her family picture. She crouched too look under the bench, on top, behind, she felt her pockets and finally kicked at the leaves surrounding her.

 _What the hell?_

She felt odd, her tears were dry and she felt the urge to let the picture go along with the hurt it brought her.

Damon watched, far away he watched the amber eyed girl searching for her picture with confusion, he looked down at it.

There she was, with her family presumably which just so happened to include Katherine's imposter.

He had to laugh, _l'm turning into poor old Stefan._

 **Authors note:**

 **Um hello, I am so new to this!**

 **Did anyone like this? It's been a long while since Ive written and I really hope this was something that interested some people, please let me know if it's any good!**

 **Review constructively please and honestly :) I'd really appreciate it**


	2. Chaper 2

Damon made up for the weird encounter by killing two unsuspecting joggers, it sort of freaked him out that he left the girl to live, even if it was because she seemed to be related to that Katherine wannabe. He wanted to forget the moment of tenderness he showed her compelling her to forget her sadness, which was completely out of character for him and he _did not_ want to be that guy.

Stefan was a total different story, he felt pride in his kindness.

And that's all he showed on his _not so_ first day of school. His eyes followed Elena slyly, not wanting to seem like a creep.

In Chemistry he glanced at her, so close but very far he found her intangible. She had such an allure, it was too familiar to Katherine and yet he tried to convince himself that this was different. Her eyes found his as she turned and met his glare, _shit_ he cursed himself.

He let his gaze fall to his hands, acting all too interested in his clear desk.

"Hi." A warm smile radiated from the girl he had just been eying, suddenly in front of him.

"I'm Elena, it's totally an obligation to make new people feel welcomed," she chuckled with a friendly look, "Welcoming committee and all."

"Is that what this is?" He returned the smile and added, "I'm Stefan."

"Yeah, well you know I could show you around…if you wanted." Elena spoke with a smile and it was confident, part of her knew she could have him if she wanted. The part of her she was when her parents were still alive.

After an in depth walk around the school, _a little too in-depth,_ Elena knew Stefan wanted her and the short welcome convinced her she wanted him just as much. Or at least, wanted to get to know him. Stefan on the other hand had the chance to closely observe the girl he had been following for months, she was as beautiful as ever. He studied her eyes, the darkness in them had a light in them every once in a while and her lips grinned at him in the sweetest way.

Stefan came to hate the end of school, when he had to leave Elena's close proximity. Not to mention his house was empty and sad since his "uncle" died from the car crash.

"You know Brother, it _is_ a bit of a stalkerish tendency to follow your ex's look alike all the way to high school," Damon walked out into the dim living room, startling Stefan as soon as he'd shut the front door, "but I have to agree, she's intriguing."

Stefan's look harden when it fell on his older brother, standing in front of him with the arrogance of a prince. Damon's pitch black hair matched his soul, or the dark cloud that was in place of it.

"What are you doing here?" The younger brother had a worrisome tone to his voice but kept the demand stern.

"Maybe I missed you, _Brother_ ," Damon started with a sly tone to his voice that mocked Stefan, "Maybe it's nothing.." he walked over to the vodka and calmly poured himself a cup, "Who knows? Maybe it's the girl."

Stefan lunged at Damon with all of his vampiric force, shattering the glass and crashing him into the back wall. Damon barked out a laugh, unfazed by Stefan's sudden strength.

"How much did that take out of you, huh? On your little bunny diet?"

"Screw you, Damon. What girl?" He demandes in response, Damon chuckled softly before he shoved Stefan off.

"Really, Stefan? What girl?" Damon found it almost laughable that his brother still considered him to be such a _dumb ass_. Damon found himself uncomfortable close to Stefan, right in his face just to piss him off.

"You know what girl."

Stefan wasn't sure if he should beg his brother to leave or kick his ass but in that moment he felt irritation building up to rage, he took a deep breath and turned away from Damon.

"What do you want? We both know you're a child, Damon, you're throwing a fit." Stefan went with the calm solution, giving his brother a knowing smile.

"Am I, dear Brother? Because I think _you_ just threw a fit at me." He smirked and mockingly dusted off his shoulders, this was going better than he imagined it. Stefan thought for a moment, the girl was someone he'd barely just met and yet he felt so protective. Maybe it was the fact that in a way he wanted to protect her in a way he never could for Katherine.

"Don't worry, Stefan. I actually loved Katherine, Im not looking for a replacement. I want the real thing." As soon as he said it Stefan tackled him, a fierce reaction to his past love he didn't know he could still have.

"Shut the hell up, don't talk about what I felt for her." Stefan's hands roughly fisted Damon's shirt and he nearly spat in his face.

Damon reacted with double the force, tackling him down and punching his brother with a rage that only _their_ ex could cause him, "Did you feel anything?"

Another punch landed across Stefan's cheek, he couldn't take on Damon, they both knew It.

"Oh that's right, Stefan. It was all fucking fake for you," he threw him across the room and Stefan couldn't even make an effort to stand but Damon stood him up and punched him once more, "So why the fuck did she choose you?"

"She- it wasn't that," Stefan could barely puff out a breath, "she chose us both, Damon." And although Stefan couldn't take anymore blows, what he said was sincere.

"She was too selfish." He finished, and Damon frowned at him.

He decided he was over this, so he threw Stefan to the ground and walked up to his room.

"Nice catching up, Little bro."

Jenna stared at Elena and Alani in a sort of dumbfounded way.

 _Was this a prank?_

Elena happily cut the vegetables for dinner and hip bumped her sister who was mixing ingredients and laughing at their dancing. Elena's smile was real and she felt a closeness to her sister that hadn't been present since her parents death. Alani on the other hand, let giggles bubble out of her throat and rocked out to the music playing, and yeah she missed the moments like this.

Elena had to admit though, she had no idea what spell her little sister was under. It was like a complete 180 since this morning, _what the hell_ caused her to become who she used to be? Elena knew Stefan has restored a fire in her but Alani? Who did she have?

The thing neither of them knew is that Alani was involuntarily letting go of her parents, just as Damon had told her to.

"Good first day, girls?" Jenna had to smile at them, after 6 long months, she finally felt like it was all worth it. Like maybe she was doing something right, or something had changed in the universe that caused this shift for both girls. It didn't matter, all she was was grateful.

"Super!" Elena's holler pierced through the music, both girls moving their hips carelessly.

Now if they could just get Jeremy to change back.

"Actually Jenna, we had a little question." The dark brunette flashed her aunt a warm and innocent smile, which explained a lot. Alani's amber eyes flickered to her sister, "we do?"

"Totally," Elena insisted, "there's kind of a back to school thing at the lake and I know it's a school night but I promise home by midnight and Alani wouldn't leave my side." Alani blinked at Elena in confusion, since when did she invite her to anything? Was 15 the cool age where Alani could magically tag along? Why was she being so cool to her?

"Please?" Alani added brightly, taking the opportunity before it slipped away.

Jenna was afraid if she took away the roll they were on it wouldn't come again, so she agreed.

 **Author's note :**

 **Thank you to the person who reviewed!!!! It made me so happy and I hope more of you do it please and let me know what you think.**

 **Also, sorry it's a bit slow but I have to build the characters up and their relationships together, the next chapter will hopefully move along a little faster since the Gilbert sisters and the Salvatore brothers will both find themselves at the lake, all together !**

 **I hope people are enjoying it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena took a deep breath along side her sister and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she had come to develop. She hadn't exactly mentioned that she had told Stefan to meet her here, at the lake.

It wasn't a date but it _was_ a thing.

"It's really crowded, stay near by, okay?" Alani nodded at her sisters request and took in the crowd of buzzing teenagers, all looking stupid. She wondered where Jeremy was and how he was coping.

Meanwhile, Stefan just wanted to leave home without drawing attention to himself. He decided he would offer his brother a vervain laced drink and hope it would knock him out, however he checked all over and came to find that Damon was nowhere in the house.

 _Thank God_ , Damon was out eating and now was the time to go, Stefan decided his logic was good enough and he headed out.

In a way Stefan was right, Damon was looking for something to eat, someone to kill. He found himself attracted to the famous lake party he overheard Stefan mention, Damon decided this would be fun.

Damon slammed his car door shut, still irritated at the words he had exchanged with his brother. His eyes flickered around from teenager to teenager, falling on a very lonesome lookalike.

He smiled at the shy looking brunette, serving herself a full cup of beer, now was the time to meet the very famous Elena, with the face that broke his heart. Stefan's paranoia had only intrigued him further.

He ignored the prying eyes and gawking girls, okay _not totally_ because he found pride in the giddy looks around him but pushed through to find himself purposefully running into Elena. Her cup bumped out of her hand and emptied out onto the leaf covered ground.

"I'm sorry." He turned to fake a genuine apology, he gave his best friendly smile and saw her eyes glint with attraction.

"It's fine, I-" she stumbled on her words, "clumsy drunk." She concluded, searching her brain for information on who this could be. Damon bit back a smirk because he could hear it, her racing heart and her attempt to slow her breathing.

He had to admit, she was beautiful.

"A clumsy drunk should never be left to fend for herself," he gave her a look she couldn't quite understand, "not one so beautiful." She blushed and hoped the darkness would mask the heat her cheeks felt, she felt her confidence from the morning completely falter.

"And who are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Chaperone." He grinned and she chuckled in response, "A chaperone? You're gonna have a lot on your hands." Her head nodded at the crowd around her.

"Well, a chaperone for my baby bro. I'm very protective you know." Elena squinted in the darkness, who's brother?

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Damon." The tall vampire held out a hand, which she responded to by extending her own. Instead of shaking it, he held it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss.

Her eyes watched the small gesture and her lips smacked, "I'm Elena."

Damon and Elena's eyes connected, and as he let her fingers go their eyes never fell from each other.

"You know, I like her, Stefan."

She furrowed her brows in confusion, turning to see Stefan standing behind them. Damon followed her gaze and grinned, he felt Stefan's wrath a mile away.

"Stefan, hi." Elena sighed, a lot was happening for a first _not_ date.

"He really likes you." Damon's whispered caused a shiver and his wink made her crack a grin, her focus was shifted to Stefan.

"Oh really?" Elena smiled at Stefan, who still hadn't said a word.

"Hi, I'm sorry I was late.." his words faded and he shot Damon a look, with his hands up Damon backed away.

"I get it, I get it," he kept a small grin on his lips, "she's all yours. Bye, Elena."

Elena turned to watch him leave but he was gone.

As Damon darted away, he thought about how she contrasted who Katherine was. Her long sleek hair, contrary to the curls he had once adored, and the shy hesitant smile like she was nervous but wouldn't back down. It was nothing like Katherine's assertive seduction. Elena's rapid heart beat had given her away, but she was sweet in a powerful way, unlike Katherine's confident dominance. It was so unusual, that same face had been the one that decided his every move, her beauty controlled him, yet with Elena she seemed drawn to him.

He began to consider the odds of how two perfect looking women were made, twice. How could that face grace another girl, and how did he become so fortunate to meet them both?

He of course had to consider his undying love for Katherine, as much as he didn't exactly do feelings he would never deny the things she'd made him feel. Damon loved no one, killed for sport, and was just about as ruthless as one would imagine a vampire to be, but for Katherine? He'd do anything for her, well when she was alive. And despite the fact that he changed and became someone dark and cruel, he was sure that his love for Katherine would never die and that she was the exception to who he was.

He carried his love for her everyday, wherever he went, for 145 years.

He wasn't interested in ever feeling that again or having anyone take her place.

Damon walked aimlessly, continuing his search for food.

Alani did too, straying from her big sister to go find someone she could talk to. It made her heart heavy that she'd pushed away everyone she once had, the loss of her parents had isolated her completely.

"Alani?"

She shrunk at the familiar voice, out of everyone she didn't want to talk to _him_.

"Hi!" A bright smile graced her face as she spun around to see her ex boyfriend, his eyes etched with confusion. She remembered his calls and how they faded over the summer, she remembered the disinterest she felt after her loss and how it gradually became mutual, she remembered the break up.

"What are you doing here?"

Alani raised a brow, frowning at him with a scoff, "Am I not invited?"

"No- I just, you know-" he scratched at his head and chuckled uncomfortably, "You're going out again?"

"Yeah, Seth. Sorry to disappoint." Her irritation was evident as she rolled her eyes at him, but he ignored the action.

"I'm glad I mean, you look good." He smiled, looking at her petite figure, his eyes scanned the dark red skirt that hugged her small waist and ended with a flutter at the top of her thighs. Black pumps elongated the appearance of her legs, he was shameless as his eyes landed on her white crop top. She looked like her old self, that's who he wanted.

"You wanna dance or something?" Alani tried to keep her golden eyes from rolling again, although her heart had skipped at the sight of him, she didn't want to restart this.

Unexpectedly, he pulled her close by her hand and she stumbled onto him.

"Come on, like old times." Seth twirled her and grinned at the giggle she let out when he pulled her back in.

Damon watched the pattern of the ends of her skirt as they fluttered in unison while twirling, her thighs exposed higher up as her skirt rises while dancing. Her curls reached down to her ass, which Damon fixated on. Again, the appeal of her blood tickled at his nose, her scent overcame him.

Her body while delicate, had a toned look to it and he watched like he was hungry for more than her blood.

As she laughed with this boy in front of him, he noticed the undeniable change in her. She was a breath of fresh air, her giggles were infectious and she no longer had tears soaking her skin.

Damon kept a safe distance but allowed his ears to zone in on their conversation, he _did not_ care, it was just boredom.

"I missed you Alani, you know I never wanted all of that to happen.." Seth said, holding her close and moving slowly. Her wide eyes stared up at him, trying to convince herself that she shouldn't be feeling the pull of his words. All she wanted to do was get rid of the feelings that were hiding somewhere in her overwhelming sadness, the feelings she still had for him.

"But it did." She said coldly, a sad glimmer in her eyes, which she blinked away.

"I regret it."

Alani turns her head at the mention of their breakup, her eyes settled down at the ground as they swayed together.

"Please, just stop." Her legs halted, and she let go of his shoulders. Seth's lips turned down with dissatisfaction as she turned to leave.

"Are you kidding, Alani? Just like that?" He accuses, grasping her small wrist to prevent her from walking away so easily, it had been years since they'd met but she couldn't stick around for more.

"Let go, Seth."

"No, it's not that easy." The blonde jock insisted, tightening his grip.

"That hurts." She whined softly, feeling his strength show through his aggressive action.

Damon narrowed his eyes, they locked on the hold the ex had the young girl in. Part of him truly didn't care, it's not his business.

But another part said,

"You really think that's smart?"

Seth and Alani immediately glanced at the older man standing over Seth, his hand crushing his shoulder. Damon was pressuring the boys shoulder, the tone in his voice clearly threatening to him.

"Who are you?" Seth squinted at the limited light around the forest, grunting at the hand on his shoulder and the pain it brought.

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes, he grabbed a rough hold of the boys collar and yanked him against a tree.

"Get out of here, don't bother her again."

Seth's eyes were pierced by Damon's blue ones, the mind control so subtle it went undetected by a stunned Alani.

The young jock made a move to leave and got struck against the tree once more, "Do you understand?" Damon's stern tone sent jolts of panic into the kids senses, there was no need to compel him.

He just nodded and Damon threw him in a random direction, trying not to rip his head off.

Alani blinked at the man who had just defended her, her eyes grew wide again and sparkled. She took in his dark look and sensed the dangerous aura he had brought around her, a look on his face that could kill anyone.

"Don't look so surprised." He smirked, the anger he had felt replaced with mischief and interest.

"Uh-" she chuckled and swallowed deeply, still in awe at the scene that unfolded in front of her. She shifted on her feet, trying to understand it.

"Thank you."

Damon looked at her parted lips, chest rising to release small puffs from her full lips.

She was so fragile, delicate like a flower, unlike any girl he'd ever come across.

"I would've done it for anyone." He lied, shrugging and hardening his demeanor. He pushed away the tenderness that slipped out for her.

"You're sisters got a thing for my brother, I felt like I had to.." he explained, and she smiled softly, the same way she did everything, _softly_ , "I'm Damon."

She held out her hand, with a smile and a light pattering in her chest, "I'm Alani." She ignored the mention of Elena, she was taken with him.

Just like the first time.

Damon ignored her handshake as well as her repetitive introduction, instead he crossed his arms and leaned back onto the nearest tree.

"Maybe you shouldn't hang out with assholes." He spoke harshly, causing her to fall out of her spell. The same pout from before found its way back on her lips, the pout he forced her to erase from memory.

"Excuse me?" She countered, moving both hands to rest on her hips angrily.

"You heard me, kid. Maybe try to stay away from the dickheads you seemingly attract."

Her cheeks grew rosey with a mixture of rage and embarrassment, "Then I'll make sure to stay away from _you_."

Her innocent eyes turned from a soft yellow, to a fiery orange as she swiftly turned around to stomp away. She couldn't believe _the nerve,_ "and next time save yourself the trouble and leave me alone, I can handle myself."

She left with the last word, wondering _why the hell_ he even defended her to begin with.

 **Author's note :**

 **This was a bit of a long one, but I hope you guys liked it and it established a proper introduction with Alani and Damon.**

 **Thank you for the reviews I got, they make me so happy and I hope you'll keep reviewing!**

 **What do you think about how Damon is treating Elena and Alani ? And what do you think about the contrast? Let me know :)**


End file.
